


You Are Mine

by actual_trashbag_living_in_space



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, blood cw, blowjob, bondage cw, dub-con, im going to hell for this I know it, it's unclear if he dies though, knives cw, murder cw, please don't judge okay thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_trashbag_living_in_space/pseuds/actual_trashbag_living_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Picking his next target was easy enough. He moved with grace in the crowd, lost in the music, in the feeling of the bass vibrating through his body. Hannibal could see how much he was enjoying himself. The way he twisted his body was like art: swift, unique, captivating</i><br/>--<br/>Or: Will was just looking for a hookup but his night turned out slightly...more bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is for smolwill on tumblr who wanted b2 for [this](http://mads.co.vu/post/133315558025/stonelions-arlymone-do-not-repost-thank-you) emoji challenge and thought I couldn't make it angsty. well. yeah. uhm.  
> anyway, enjoy the sin! :D

Picking his next target was easy enough. He moved with grace in the crowd, lost in the music, in the feeling of the bass vibrating through his body. Hannibal could see how much he was enjoying himself. The way he twisted his body was like art: swift, unique, captivating. He turned his face into the lights and Hannibal could see his eyes, they seemed blue but he couldn't really tell from where he was standing. Then he looked away again, giving Hannibal a perfect view of his back, muscles flexing, making the shirt seem tighter than it was. Hannibal approached from the back, always did. It wasn't about them not seeing his face, they never got the chance to tell anyone who he was once they realised what he was going to do. It was about power. He saw them but they didn't see him, at least not at first. A hand on his hip, front pressed to his back, mouth on his neck. His hand found its way into Hannibal's hair, tugging lightly. Hannibal bit down on his neck, a shiver ran down his spine, and he bit harder. The other man let out a little whimper and leaned into the touch, bared his throat to Hannibal. He had to hold himself back as to not rip out his jugular. Instead he pressed harder, let one hand slip under the young man’s shirt and felt the tremor in his abdomen. He smiled against his neck. This was gonna be easy.  
\---  
Will barely made it through the door before he was being pushed up against a wall, a hot mouth on his collarbone and a hand on his butt, squeezing. As the hand wandered up, fingernails grazing his lower back, scratching, almost so deep it hurt, so did the mouth, teeth biting, tongue licking, lips sucking. And then suddenly he was cold from the absence of a body.  
“Turn around,” the man said in a demanding voice and Will happily obliged.  
“Spread your legs.” The voice was low, suggesting, and he shivered when he moved his legs further apart. He felt a huff of breath on his neck and without any further warning the man's hand opened his belt and pulled down his pants. Will hissed at the cold air hitting his naked thighs.  
“What's - what's your name?” Will got out before groaning when the man also pulled down his boxers, leaving them hanging around his knees.  
“Hannibal Lecter. But you will call me Doctor Lecter.”  
\---  
He looked beautiful there, spread out before him like that, naked, feet and hands bound to the bed. Like he was just waiting to be devoured, to be sliced open, to be eaten alive. Hannibal had asked him for his name right before he'd gagged him. William. A beautiful name, perfect for someone with so beautiful, pale skin. Pale skin that begged to be broken with a knife, to shine against the dark red of his blood, to be destroyed in the most beautiful way. Hannibal knew exactly how to worship William.  
“I'm gonna make you scream.” He smiled. Oh, and how loud.  
\---  
Will whimpered when Dr Lecter slowly pushed a lubed finger into his hole and licked a stripe from the base of his cock all the way up. He put his mouth around it and let his tongue dart out all the while slowly but steadily finger fucking him. Will arched his back, tried to get more friction, but Dr Lecter had a hard hand on his hip that kept him from fucking his mouth. He whimpered, unable to scream thanks to the gag in his mouth but he needed _more_ , needed Dr Lecter to add another finger, to just fuck him already. Dr Lecter pulled off with a loud ‘plop’ but kept one finger in Will's hole, every movement sending shivers down his spine.  
“Be patient, darling. Your time will come,” he said, a smirk playing around his lips.  
\---  
It didn't take William long to get to the edge of coming. With Hannibal's two fingers now fucking him fast and rough, stretching him, his fingers so violent it hurt, William could barely control himself. When Hannibal hit his prostate again William let out a scream muffled by his gag, and jerked his hips up violently. Hannibal stopped in an instant and moved away just so far that he's not touching William anymore but his breath was still hitting his thighs.  
“William, you dirty little boy. You really want that cock, don't you?” He licked his thigh, saw the muscles flex, and wanted to see them raw, without skin, without flesh blocking the view.  
“You're so thirsty, William, such a little cockslut.” The last word rolled off his tongue like a poem, an endearment, a love confession. William was so hard now, one touch would've brought him over the edge, would've made him come all over his own stomach. He whimpered, the only thing he could bring out that didn't sound muffled. He wanted to touch himself so badly, or better yet, have Dr Lecter touch him again, but he couldn't move, couldn't beg, was helpless. Was exactly the way Hannibal wanted him to be.  
\---  
The knife just came out of nowhere. It was small and looked a little like a hook, perfect to rip out someone's organs, pull them out slowly and painfully. Dr Lecter was straddling him, completely naked now, hand resting against Will's side. He could feel the cold of the blade on his skin, burning like fire. He tried to move, tried to twist away, tried to scream but he was tied, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.  
“Now, now, my dearest William. You won't try to get away, will you? We're just getting started.” Dr Lecter smiled. And the he took the blade and put it on Will's throat, right on top of a hickey Dr Lecter had sucked less than two hours ago. Will tried to move, to get away, the fear in his eyes clearly visible, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He whimpered, twisted, tried to scream, but Dr Lecter was too powerful, too heavy to escape. His eyes darted from Dr Lecter’s to the knife to the ties around his hands and a single tear slowly fell out of the corner of his eye. Dr Lecter was watching him, like Will was a deer caught in the headlight and he was just waiting for the right moment to start driving. It fascinated him to see the young man desperately try to work out a way to get out of it, to survive.  
“William, if you keep moving your head like that something might happen. My hand might slip. Or worse,” and with that he pressed the knife down while holding Will's head in place with one hand,”the blade might slip.” A long red strip all the way from under his ear to his collarbone broke Will's skin, making him scream in pain. Dr Lecter caressed his face, stroked his cheek, whispered endearments.  
“It's okay, my dear William, it's okay. You will like the idea of dying more and more, believe me.”  
\---  
William’s breath was coming in short, fast huffs. His whole body was red, tiny cuts all over his legs, abdomen, arms, and neck. Only his face was left untouched.  
“Now, William, what shall we do about your face?” Hannibal looked him in the eyes, a soft look on his face. He drew the blade along William’s cheekbone, not drawing blood but leaving a trace.  
“You're so beautiful, it would be a shame to let that go to waste.” And with that he broke through the skin.  
\---  
The first thing Hannibal heard when he awoke was a loud crash.


End file.
